V7.16
* New skin: * Arcade 2017 Skins |Release = August 9th, 2017 |Related = 7.16 Patch Notes |Prev = V7.15 |Next = V7.17 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma packs have been added to the store: * * The following Summoner Icons have been added to store: Battle Boss Ziggs profileicon.png|Battle Boss Ziggs Battle Boss Malzahar profileicon.png|Battle Boss Malzahar Battle Boss Brand profileicon.png|Battle Boss Brand Arcade Poro profileicon.png|Arcade Poro New Level profileicon.png|New Level Gold Edition Baron profileicon.png|Gold Edition Baron Battle Boss Baron profileicon.png|Battle Boss Baron Pentakill II profileicon.png|Pentakill II Pentakill Karthus profileicon.png|Pentakill Karthus Pentakill Kayle profileicon.png|Pentakill Kayle Pentakill Mordekaiser profileicon.png|Pentakill Mordekaiser Pentakill Olaf profileicon.png|Pentakill Olaf Pentakill Sona profileicon.png|Pentakill Sona Pentakill Yorick profileicon.png|Pentakill Yorick The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Pentakill Ward.png|Pentakill Ward Arcade Poro Ward.png|Arcade Poro Ward The following skins have received some VFX/Texture/Animation/Model changes: * * PVP.net * All Random Ultra Rapid Fire (ARURF) returns from 8/11/17 (12:00 PT) to 8/24/17 (11:59PM PT). * The "Power Up" summoner icon is now centered properly in game lobbies and player profiles. * Honor level-up notifications will no longer pop in matchmaking, champ select, or the Honor ceremony because that was a tilter. League of Legends V7.16 General ;New 'Enemy Vision' ping * "Enemy ward here" has been added as a keybinding option in the "Communication" section of the in-game Hotkeys menu! * This ping has no default binding. ;Skin Splash Portraits * The champion's portrait—as it appears to the player in the central portion of the UI—is now updated to use the portrait of the currently equipped skin. This does not affect the minimap nor what other players see. ** will use his base portrait for all skins. This may change. ** and will use their base portraits for all skins. This may change. ;In-Game Performance * We've made a bunch of performance optimizations! You should experience better frame rates across the game, particularly during teamfights and around giant herds of minions. ;Spectator Indicator Cleanup * While many UI indicators (the blue/red circles and lines) need to be super eye-grabbing for normal gameplay decisionmaking, a lot of them are adding too much visual noise for Spectator. This cleanup removes some of the less important ones. ;Champion Select * The skin selection menu will now pop up as soon as you've locked your champion. No more waiting until the draft phase is over. ;Free to Play Champion Rotation * The Free to Play Champion rotation will always be 10% of the current champion roster. As of V7.16, that means 14 champions, up from the longstanding 10. Champions ; * / ** On-hit effects procing against wards. ; * ** Passthrough damage reduced to 50% from 67%. * ** Trap bonus damage from reduced to from . ** Trap bonus damage from AD ratio reduced to from . ** Tooltip now displays the correct root duration of seconds. Actual duration unchanged. ; * Stats ** Base mana reduced to 334 from 375. ** Mana growth increased to 63 from 60. * ** Base damage against poisoned targets changed to from . ** AP ratio against poisoned targets increased to from . ; * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 55 from 58. * ** *** Visuals no longer shoot sideways when under the effect of . ; * ** Vintage load screen border has been restored. ; * ** Bonus movement speed increased to Grand Challenge's Rank)}} from Grand Challenge's Rank)}}. ; * / ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Ally damage reduction reduced to % from %. ; * ** Beam attack no longer breaks for the rest of its duration if its target walks out of range during the beam attack's wind-up. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Irelia casting Blade Surge on the other side of a wall would cause damage but not bring her over the wall. ; * ** On-hit bonus damage procing against wards. ; * / ** On-hit effects procing against wards. ; * ** No longer gains transformation progress from ticks of , , , or . Other periodic effects, such as , already had no impact on transformation progress. * ** tooltip for Blade's Reach now displays the proper slow duration, slow value, and bonus attack damage ratio. In-game effects are unchanged. * ** Once again marks targets for Umbral Trespass, even when his damage is completely absorbed by a shield. ; * ** Damage to minions reduced to 60% from 80%. ; * ** Base maximum health ratio reduced to % of target's maximum health}} from at all ranks. *** Bush sapling base maximum health ratio reduced to % of target's maximum health}} from at all ranks. ; * ** Now properly stops if he collides with player-created terrain created in his path while pulling himself to his anchor. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** While The Ball is moving from , queued-up Command Dissonance casts will fire at Q's target location once The Ball is 75 units away from Q's target location, reduced from 275 units away. ** The ability will not fire at a wildly misleading distance away from The Ball. * ** Base shield strength reduced to from . ; * ** On-hit effect procing against wards. ; * ** Baby Poro once again runs over to Bristle during Sejuani's death. ; * ** *** VFX have been adjusted to be more opaque. ; * ** Bonus health on enemy kill increased to 3 from 2. * ** Maximum base damage increased to from . ** Is now properly immune to during Unstoppable Onslaught. ; * ** AP ratio reduced to from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Mana cost increased to from . ; * ** Once again holds his knife and fork properly during all animations. ; * ** *** The hand trail VFX during his chroma's Blinding Dart has been restored. ** *** Chromas now have proper mushroom VFX during the toss and bounce animation of Noxious Trap. ; * ** SFX have been restored during her dance and death animations. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it dealt two instances of damage to inhibitors and the Nexus if he attacked from slightly outside his normal basic attack range. ; * ** Empowered attack can no longer be canceled after Vi begins winding up. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Once again ends up a short distance behind her target. ; * ** No longer faces the wrong direction during his channel animation. Items ; * Favor mana coin restoration reduced to from . ; * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . ; * Damaging effect now properly counts as damage-over-time effect. ; * Updated VFX to improve clarity. ; * Favor mana coin restoration reduced to from . ; * Favor mana coin restoration reduced to from . ; * Favor mana coin restoration reduced to from . Masteries ; * Damaging effect now properly counts as damage-over-time effect. Summoner Spells ; * Damaging effect now properly counts as damage-over-time effect. Monster Buffs ; * Damaging effect now properly counts as damage-over-time effect. Monsters ; * Fixed a bug where she would hit both Nexus turrets simultaneously if spawned on the mid-lane. Hotfixes August 11th Hotfix ; * ** Command Dissonance and cast rules while The Ball is traveling now function exactly as they did prior to V7.16. August 16th Hotfix ; * Fixed a bug where it wasn't granting its passive gold per 10. ; * Fixed a bug where it wasn't granting its passive gold per 10. fr:V7.16 pl:V7.16 Category:Season 2017 patch Category:Patch notes